What Happened At Christmas?
by HeyHeyHey1
Summary: Ermm, never done one of these it's my first fanfic and reviews would be really nice...have to see inside what it's about, hope you enjoy :


**What happened at Christmas?**

Sam and Rory can't get over what happened at Christmas and need more of each other…Really bad summary.

Sam stared at Rory. He wanted him so badly.

"Rory's not gay." He kept repeating over and over again. "But what happened over Christmas was kinda gay."

It was all so confusing for Sam as well, he had never felt this way about another guy, he just found himself getting lost in Rory's eyes all the time.

So this time he had decided. He was going to make a move on Rory.

Rory liked Sam. He dreamt of the day when he would be able to cuddle up next to him, but he didn't think Sam liked him in that way. He didn't believe that Christmas was intentional and that Sam was thinking about Mercedes when they were making out. He wanted to find out, in fact he needed to find out. Rory was going to try and get Sam.

Glee club had just finished and Sam was approaching his 'target'.

"Hey Rors, you wanna come back to Finn's?" Sam asked innocently.

"Erm okay, but I think we need to talk" Rory replied sheepishly.

"Sure, About what?" Sam was intrigued by Rory's actions.

"Just stuff." Rory winked at Sam as they put their bags in his truck and set off.

When they got to the Hudson-Hummel house, they made their way to Sam's makeshift bedroom.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sam asked.

"Christmas" Rory said slowly. "I can't get you and that body out of my head and I think I want you." Rory babbled.

"Well Rory, it was pretty hot what happened and well, I was hoping that I wasn't but thinking of you makes me so gay." Sam said in his most seductive tone.

"How about we do some erm stuff now? No one's home and just looking at you makes me pretty turned on." Rory replied.

"Rory you sexy devil, I didn't know you spoke like that…now get that peachy bum over here now and we can do some…stuff." Sam smiled devilishly.

Rory slid over to him and they kissed. They kissed passionately and Rory and Sam were tonguing each other until Rory couldn't take it anymore. He started sliding Sam's top off and kissing his abs. Sam was moaning Rory's name by this point as Rory licked up Sam's nipples.

"How bout we take this a step further?" Sam laughed.

Rory didn't need to be asked twice. He slowly undid his trousers and was wearing a pair of tighty whities that made Sam almost foam at the mouth.

"Wow." Was all Sam could say before Rory came and but this bulge round Sam's face. Sam licked Rory's bulge up and down and was stroking his package in the boxers.

"Stop being such a tease." Rory moaned. But Sam wasn't finished. He stood up and undid his belt and let his trousers fall right down. Sam was wearing an even tighter pair of boxers than what Rory was wearing and they were black. Rory was dribbling. Sam pushed Rory back onto the bed and by now they were both so hard. Sam began dry humping Rory slowly and it was driving Rory insane. Luckily there was no one in the house because their moans were beginning to become more evident.

Finally, Rory pulled down Sam's boxers to reveal an 8 inch hard cock right in his face.

"Be careful, you might poke my eye out with that beast." Rory joked.

Sam started slapping Rory with his hard dick and fiddling with it before Rory took down his boxers and they were both naked.

They both began kissing each other before Rory made the first move on Sam.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Rory moaned again.

Rory started moving his tongue lower and lower down Sam before reaching his massive pole. Rory slowly licked all over Sam's dick and balls before kissing the head and rubbing his shaft. He finally popped it in his mouth and sucked for his life.

"When did you get so good?" Sam was in ecstasy.

Rory was sucking and Sam was nearly over the edge.

"I'm gonna-a cum!" Sam nearly screamed.

"Oh no your not." Rory pulled his mouth from Sam. "First your gonna fuck my hole." Rory was in command. "Now turn over." Sam obliged. Rory spread Sam's cheeks and began licking his hole, Rory was nearly enjoying this as much as Sam was. He finally put his fingers one by one into Sam. Then placed his dick into Sam. He rode Sam wildly bucking his hips at an astonishing pace, and Sam was moaning so loud, that people from the other side of the world could've heard him. Rory had found Sam's spot.

"I'm gonna cum Rors!" Sam moaned again.

"Me too." Rory replied.

After about 30 more seconds of Rory riding Sam like a rollercoaster, Rory cummed in Sam and let out a huge sigh. He turned over Sam and began ducking again. Sam then cummed straight into Rory's mouth.

"Man you taste good." Rory smiled.

"I have to return the favour some time." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, those trouty lips better come in handy for something!" Rory joked.

They shared a few more kisses rubbing their naked boners together for a while before cleaning themselves up.

"So, does that make us a couple now?" Sam asked nicely.

"Yes, definitely Sam, you're the sexiest boy I've ever seen, but it might be best to stay secret for a while…it turns me on more." Rory winked.

"Well, you turned on is like wow!" Sam laughed.

They changed back into their clothes and washed off a bit before Rory gave Sam a passionate kiss and left.

"Well, atleast I have something to wank over until next time, which better be soon." Sam and Rory both thought as they left each other.


End file.
